


WIll You?

by Squarepeg72



Series: Off the Pages [18]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Marriage Proposal, Romantic Fluff, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-16 19:03:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21276155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squarepeg72/pseuds/Squarepeg72
Summary: Between work and nerves, Ron may never get this life changing question asked.





	WIll You?

**Author's Note:**

> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/148170750@N07/48998813527/in/dateposted-public/)  

> 
> Dedication: To my husband, Kevin … It may not have been the way you planned it, but I will always see it as perfect. Here’s to more years of memories...

Ron watched the sun sparkle off the ring he held between his index finger and thumb. It was just a silver band with a tiny chip of a diamond in the center, but it was special. Just like most things in his first twenty-two years, it was a hand me down. His Pops had given it to his Nan when he had returned from the Muggle’s Second World War. Mum had surprised him with it a few months ago when he had talked to her about where he was heading and who he wanted to go there with. Time to figure out how to get his intended out of her office.

** _xXxXxXxXxXx_ **

Hermione watched the rain roll down the window of her flat. She was supposed to be on her way to the Burrow, but life and work had come up with reasons for her to stay in London. Ron had asked her to come and she really wanted to be there. He and Harry had been running around England trying to clean up messes as Aurors and he was finally home for more than a few days. Too bad she had an avalanche of paperwork to get through before she could think about leaving London for more than two hours. Time to get ready for work and pray that no more owls left presents in her inbox.

_ **xXxXxXxXxXx** _

“Mate, I need your help. She is never going to leave that bloody office. I can't wait much longer to ask.” Harry never imagined those words would be scrawled on a piece of parchment delivered by Pig. He knew Ron had spent all of his free moments staring at a ring he kept in his pocket, but he never thought Ron would need his help planning anything. Ron was always the one who came up with the plan and made sure everything was in place before they went into any situation. Then again, he had asked Ron to help him plan his proposal to Ginny, and it had not quite gone to plan. Harry grabbed a couple of pieces of parchment and began to think.

_ **xXxXxXxXxXx** _

“Love, your brother needs help. Our tactician is running out of plans to get his lady in his space.” Ginny looked at the scrap of paper that dropped into her lap. Then, she laughed. Leave it to Ron and Hermione to chase around each other and never be in the same space at the same time. She knew Mum had given Ron Nan’s ring earlier this year. Family treasures didn’t leave Mum’s jewelry box that often. She trusted her fíance, but not enough to let him help plan a proposal. Ginny grabbed her duffle and headed out the door.

_ **xXxXxXxXxXx** _

A booth in a dark corner of the Leaky Cauldron was not exactly where Ron expected to plan his proposal. But, Harry had suggested planning over a pint or three and Ron could use it to steady his nerves. He wanted a nice quiet picnic by the pond at sunset, but he was never going to get Hermione out to the Burrow with her workload.

“Chin up, big brother.” Ginny’s voice brought Ron out of his woolgathering. “I’m here to save the day. Harry will be joining us shortly, but based on what happened when he proposed…”

Ron kissed Ginny cheek as she slid into the booth beside him. “It wasn’t that bad. I thought the chess game was an interesting idea.” Ron grumbled as his sister ruffled his hair.

“Of course you thought chess was a good idea,” Ginny sighed and reached for his pint. “But, neither of us play chess as well as you and he was a little nervous. It would have been a great plan if Harry knew how to follow a plan. Now, If you had planned a Quidditch game...”

“You never would have caught the snitch and he would have been a miserable git to live with.” Ron snatched his pint back before Ginny could take a sip. “Is that why you are here? To give me a hard time?”

“No, brother dear.” Ginny waved towards the bar to get her own pint. “I am here to help you and Hermione get in the same place so you can give her Nan’s ring. Don’t look so shocked. Mum told me she had given it to you after Harry proposed. She figured you would want something special for Hermione when you finally got up the courage to ask her.”

“I would have asked her a month ago, but she never leaves her bloody office.” Ron grumbled. “I was at the Burrow, ready with a picnic by the pond and the ring. She canceled on me because she had too much paperwork to get done and couldn’t leave London.”

“So, bring the picnic to her. You are out of town on Auror business as much as she is chained to her desk.” Ginny shrugged as she took a sip from her pint. “I have a key to her flat and you have enough magic and imagination to do the rest. Tomorrow night, I’ll invite her out for a pint so you can get her flat ready to surprise her.”

“Are you sure you can get her out of her office?” Ron picked at the callous on his left hand. “Tomorrow is Friday and she will never leave at a decent hour if she still has work to do.”

“Don’t worry, big brother.” Ginny set her empty glass on the table and stood. “Just be ready to charm her flat after eight. I’ll only keep her out for an hour or so. I'll try not to get her too tipsy.”

“Thanks, Gin.” Ron sighed and watched the foam settle on the top of his never empty pint. “Just remember, Hermione may like a shot or two, but they never like her.”

_ **xXxXxXxXxXx** _

Ron shook off the rain as he entered Hermione’s flat. True to her word, Ginny had gotten Hermione out of her office and flat by eight. Now, all Ron had to do was set up a picnic, charm the sitting room to look like the meadow by the pond at the Burrow, and figure out exactly how to ask her to marry him. Nothing much. He was an Auror and a War Hero, he could do this.

Twenty minutes later, Ron was almost satisfied with his work. Her sitting room looked like the meadow by the pond and the food was spread out on a blanket on the floor. He had the ring in his pocket and a speech written on a scrap of parchment in his pocket. All that was missing was the witch of his dreams.

_ **xXxXxXxXxXx** _

Hermione stumbled into her flat as she waved to Ginny’s fading figure. It had been good to get out of the office and her flat. She really needed to Floo Ron and make a trip to the Burrow. She missed the quietness of the pond. She missed the quietness of him. She didn’t expect to see him asleep on a blanket in a meadow, in her sitting room.

“Ronald! What are you doing here?” Hermione looked around the space that was supposed to be her sitting room. “What have you done to my flat? How did you get our spot here?”

“Hey, Mione,” Ron rubbed his eyes and started to sit up from the blanket, voice rough with sleep. “Must have fallen asleep waiting on you. Did you have fun with GIn?”

“Yes,” Hermione slipped off her shoes as she sank onto the blanket beside Ron. “That still doesn’t answer the question I asked.”

“Oh, this?” Ron looked around the meadow and shrugged. “This is as close as I could get our spot at the Burrow. I have been trying to get you there for weeks. Since you wouldn’t go to it, I brought it to you.”

“You have been trying to get me there for weeks?” Hermione voice barely reached Ron’s ears as she leaned back against his chest. “Our schedules have been terrible for months. I didn't realize how long it had been since I had been to the Burrow with you until Ginny and I talked tonight.”

“Not like I have been any better.” Ron brushed aside a curl and kissed her temple. “I can never tell you when I will be home or gone. Half the time, I can't even tell you where I am going or how long I will be gone.”

“How did you manage this?” Hermione snuggled deeper into Ron’s embrace as she watched stars twinkle on the ceiling of her flat.”The ceiling reminds me of the Great Hall. It feels like we are in the meadow by the pond.”

“Well, Harry and Ginny helped me figure out how to get you out of the flat.” Ron wrapped his arms around her as he started to trail kisses from her temple to her jaw. “Finding the spells to do the rest took a little research and a Floo call or two. I’m glad you like it.”

Hermione felt a shiver run up her spine as Ron’s kisses turned to nips. “Ronald, what are you doing?”

“You.” Hermione felt Ron’s calloused fingers run along the top of her top of her pants. “I have missed spending time like this. Have you ever wondered what it would be like if we didn’t live in different places?”

“Maybe.” Hermione sighed as she reached back to dig her fingers into his hair. “What brought this up? What are you thinking?”

“Not trying to think right now.” Hermione felt Ron shift behind her as he continued to scatter kisses and nips along the top of her blouse. “Enough questions, Mione. Unless you want to answer one for me?”

“I guess I could answer a question or two.” Hermione struggled to think around the sensations Ron was creating with his kisses on her body. “ I might have trouble concentrating if you keep doing that.”

“I could stop.” Ron smiled as he felt Hermione tug on his hair. “All you have to do is say the word.”

“Ronald…” Hermione groan whispered like a breeze through his hair. “Questions can wait…Where are you going?”

“I thought you said questions could wait?” Ron’s eyes sparkled with mischief as Hermione watched him sit back and reach in his pocket. “I know it’s not much, but it is special to me. I want you to wear it.”

Hermione felt her eyes fill with tears as Ron opened a small, battered box. She felt a tear fall as he pulled a simple band from the box and held it out to her.

“This was my Nan’s ring. Pops gave it to her when they survived the War.” Ron felt like his voice was disappearing as he kept speaking. “Will you wear it? Will you be mine always?”

“Oh, Ronald.” Hermione voice left her as she held her hand out to him. “Yes… Always, yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> I began this story in hope of having done to go live on the ninth anniversary of his proposal ... But life has a way of getting in the way ... I missed my deadline by three weeks, but today is a perfect day, too.


End file.
